1. Field
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and apparatuses for executing a multi-thread.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single-instruction multiple-thread (SIMT) architecture improves computing performance by executing several threads by using one instruction. Generally, performance improves when one instruction is executed by each thread. In this case, since the threads use the same code, the threads may share the instruction by reading the instruction from a memory, and since the threads are executed at the same time, high performance may be achieved compared to using a number of processors. Also, the threads may be synchronized and processed together such that the instruction is read once and shared. However, each thread does not always necessarily perform only a single instruction. If one of the threads is unable to immediately perform an instruction for any reason, a program may proceed with respect to other threads.